The Caravan Guard
by deadbeat75
Summary: A strange wastelander has taken a job as a caravan guard. He begins to tell of his mysterious past to Joe Porter.


Bullets seemed to be coming from every direction. Me and Crow hit the dirt behind a large boulder as our enemies began clipping away at us.

"So what exactly is trying to kill us today Wade?"

Crow was one of the four caravan merchants who roamed around the Capital Wasteland risking their lives to keep everyone in it well supplied.

"Seven raiders, four with .32 pistols, two with hunting rifles, and one with a shotgun."

I began filling my assault rifle with ammo as I explained the plan to Crow.

"Good thing about raiders, their always too jacked up on Jet to have a strategy." Despite the situation we were in, Crow seemed fairly calm.

"Well we've been in worst situations and you've always handled them, so lead the way."

I gave him a quick nod, and then grabbed a grenade from my belt. I threw it towards the crowd of raiders the best I could, and apparently I was pretty close because I heard a few screams. The explosion jarred my ears, but after being out here for so long I guess I was used to it. After the boom I heard a thud against the ground. One raider was down.

"Now!"

Crow pulled out his pistol and rose up and started taking shots. I quickly ran through the smoke and open fire at any silhouettes that I could make out. One by one the raiders fell. Out of nowhere I felt my right leg give out as I felt shotgun pellets hit my upper shin. I fell to the ground in intense pain. As I seen the bastard about to blow my head to bits I heard Crow's pistol fire and hit the rancid wastelander right in the back of the head.

Crow holstered his pistol and quickly ran over to me.

"Heh, looks like I owe you one this time." We exchanged grins as he quickly got out his first aid pack.

The blood was gushing out wildly, and when Crow finally got it patched up he was covered.

"Well, that should do it pal."

"Thanks for saving my ass Crow, and I thought I was supposed to be the guard."

Crow let out a laugh as he made his way over to his pack Brahmin.

"You might need these for a while, or at least until we get back to Canturbury." Crow pulled out two wooden crutches and handed them to me.

"Yeah, these will do."

I strapped my assault rifle to my back as I hoped up onto the crutches.

I woke up before dawn and reached for my pack of cigarettes.

It was good of Uncle Roe to give me a place to stay. When I first arrived I asked if any jobs were available, so he offered the caravan guard job. I knew it'd be dangerous, but I had to make some decent pay, and at a thousand caps a trip I couldn't refuse.

I was still in no shape to make another trip out in to the waste. We got back from Rivet City yesterday, and Joe did what he could. All he managed to do was num the pain.

I pre-wrapped my leg, then grabbed my crutches and headed for the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face and slicked back my black hair. I slipped on some faded jeans, and a black leather jacket. I laced up my combat boots and put on my old sheriff hat that I had before I arrived at Canterbury. Before I went out the door I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with an old match.

I crutched my way into Joe's Diner. He was behind the counter sorting through some of his supplies.

"Ah, Eben. How's that leg treating you?" Joe Porter grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass, poured me some and slid it across the table as I put down a couple of caps.

"I guessed it's seen better days."

"Well give it about a week and it should be good as new." Joe was now scrubbing the counter.

"Yeah sure, but that's a week without pay, I have to have enough for my cigarettes." I inhaled the smoke and let it creep out of my mouth slowly.

Joe gave a smile as he was drying off a shot glass.

"My father was a lot like you, couldn't last an hour without one" Joe took the whiskey bottle and poured himself a shot in the newly cleaned shot glass. We tapped the glasses together and threw them back.

"So Eben, what were your parents like, or do you even have any relatives alive?"

"It's a long story pal, don't think you have the time." Joe poured me another shot as he shook his head.

"Are you kidding, all I do is sit in this damn diner all day, I got all the time in the world kid."

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I might be a little slow with the next chapter but I'll try to get it posted in the next couple of days. Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
